Dragon Force
by AshlerAsh
Summary: Sigue las aventuras del grupo de superhéroes reclutado por Bulma. Primero para evitar que las Bolas de Dragón caigan en malas manos y luego para enfrentarse a otras amenazas para la Tierra. La serie forma parte del Animeverso.
1. Chapter 1

En un principio reunidos por Bulma Brief para buscar las legendarias bolas mágicas del Dragón y así poder evitar que cayeran en malas manos, ahora luchan contra amenazas aun mas grandes. Ellos son... **¡Dragon Force!**

**PORTADA:** Se ven a Son Goku, Krilin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz en la sala de entrenamiento luchando con _droides_ de forma esférica.

**DRAGON FORCE # 1**

**LA TEMPESTAD QUE PRECEDE AL CAOS.**

Guión: Ashler Ash

Capsule City, Japón.

Por las mañanas, las cosas en Capsule Corp. son de lo más normales, si no hay ninguna amenaza con la que luchar. Suena un despertador en la habitación de Bulma Brief, hija de profesor Brief, fundador de la empresa e inventor de las mundialmente conocidas y caras Cápsulas Hoi-Poi. Se levanta, corre hacia la ducha, se pone su traje de trabajo y se dirige al laboratorio, entonces cruzando unos de los muchos pasillos se encuentra con una cara conocida.

-¿Goku ya estas despierto? -Pregunta Bulma.

-Buenos días Bulma, he madrugado como siempre para poder entrenar, ya sabes pronto vendrán a la Tierra los Guerreros del Espacio, los de mi raza, debo de estar preparado para vencerlos. -Le contesta Goku.

-Tú siempre dispuesto a luchar con tus enemigos ¿No te dan miedo? Son muy poderosos.

-Solo estoy preocupado por qué tan poderosos puedan ser, pero no me dan miedo... Oye Bulma si ves a Yamcha dile que estaré en la sala de entrenamiento después de desayunar.

-De acuerdo, se lo diré. -Contesta con voz de pocas ganas.

-¿Bulma? ¿Cómo es que Yamcha y tú ya no os lleváis tan bien como antes? -Pregunta inocentemente.

-Goku, que ingenuo eres... -Girándose.

Después del comentario de Bulma siguen andando cada uno por su lado, dejando a Goku con la duda al subirse al ascensor.

-Mujeres... no logro entenderlas. Hablando de mujeres voy a ver como esta Chichi. Está muy preocupada desde que desapareció Gohan con Piccolo y no sale mucho. -Piensa Goku.

En otra sala del inmenso edificio tiene lugar una extraña conversación entre un alumno y su maestro.

-¡Pero sensei, pertenecieron a la Hermandad de la Grulla! ¡No los podemos tener en el equipo! -Replica Krilin.

-Pero de eso ya hace mucho. Además nos ayudaron en la batalla contra Piccolo y luego contra su hijo. Se han enderezado y son necesarios en la batalla que se nos avecina. -Arrebata sabiamente.

-Tú eres el maestro. Pero no me fió de ellos. ¿Que paso con Junior? Nos ayudo contra Raditz, el hermano de Goku, y nos traiciono secuestrando a Gohan. No les voy a dar mi voto de confianza.

-¡Pero yo sí! He hablado con Ten Shin, vendrá hoy mismo con Chaoz, para hacer una prueba de entrenamiento y según como respondan los quiero en el equipo.

Mientras tiene lugar esta conversación, Bulma llega al laboratorio, mira unos planos de su mesa de trabajo y luego se dirige hacia un lugar donde cuelga una tecno-armadura, de repente se abre la puerta de atrás y aparece el profesor Brief.

-Bulma, hija... ¿Cómo va tu proyecto?

-Bien, padre. La Capsule001 va hacia adelante pronto estará operativa.

-¿Tienes pensado quien la llevara? -Pregunta preocupado.

-Pienso llevarla yo misma. Nadie la controlaría mejor que yo, ¿no crees? -Responde con entusiasmo.

-Piensa en los riesgos que eso conllevara...

-Tranquilo papa... Quieras o no, ya he estado en muchas batallas de Dragon Force. Además yo funde al grupo y encontré a sus miembros. -Contesta con mas entusiasmo aun.

Al otro lado del edificio Goku se dirige hacia su habitación mientras piensa en todo lo que ha sucedido estos últimos días. Abre la puerta con su tarjeta de identificación y al entrar ve a Chichi sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida.

-Chichi, ¿Estás bien?

-No, Goku. Hace ya dos semanas que Gohan se fue con ese demonio. No puedo evitar pensar que le puede hacer. Mientras yo estoy aquí sin poder hacer nada. -Responde tristemente.

-Estamos haciendo lo que podemos, pero ninguno de los instrumentos de Bulma localiza la biosignatura de Gohan ni la de Piccolo Jr. Lo único que te puedo asegurar es que si le ha hecho algo malo lo pagara caro. -Poniendo énfasis en lo último que ha dicho.

-Pero luego el mal ya estará hecho. ¡Lo debiste matar aquel día cuando pudiste! ¡Como hiciste con su padre! -Contesta furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento Chichi... -Le dice con voz baja.

Goku se pone cabizbajo. Da media vuelta y sale por donde entro. No sabe que decir y lo único que puede pronunciar, es que debe ir a entrenar porque los Guerreros se acercan. Chichi ve como las puertas se cierran detrás de Goku y empieza a llorar en silencio...

Una hora después en la sala de entrenamiento, Son Goku, Yamcha y Krilin, entrenan una secuencia de combate, pero la sesión se interrumpe al abrirse las puertas. Todos miran hacia allí y ven como Mutenroishi acompaña a Ten Shin Han y Chaoz. Por detrás se les acerca Bulma.

-Grupo os presento a los posibles nuevos miembros de Fuerza Dragón: ¡Ten Shin Han y Chaoz! -Informa Bulma.

-Estoy encantado de estar con vosotros. -Comenta Ten.

-Lo mismo digo. -Asiente Chaoz.

-Pues hacednos una demostración. -Suelta Krilin con tono de desconfianza.

Pero antes de que puedan entrar en la sala, un haz de luz rodea a Son Goku, desvaneciéndose delante de todos...

¡¿Goku…?!

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

En un principio reunidos por Bulma Brief para buscar las legendarias bolas mágicas del Dragón y así poder evitar que cayeran en malas manos, ahora luchan contra amenazas aun mas grandes. Ellos son... **¡Dragon Force!**

**PORTADA:** Algunos miembros de Dragon Force luchando contra la Hermandad de la Grulla.

**DRAGON FORCE # 2**

**PUERTAS ABIERTAS, VENTANAS CERRADAS.**

Guión: Ashler Ash

ooooo

Capsule Corp., Capsule City, Japón.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Goku! ¡Ha desaparecido! ¡¿Por qué?! –grita histérica Chichi.

-Tranquilízate… -Le dice Bulma a su lado.

¡Que me tranquilice! ¡Primero un demonio se lleva a mi hijo y ahora mi marido desaparece, desvaneciéndose, así, sin más! ¡Qué he hecho yo para merecerme eso! ¡Dime! Que he hecho… -Desmoronándose mientras Bulma la sujeta.

ooooo

Mientras, en otro lugar.

Son Goku se encuentra al lado de Kami-Sama. El lugar parece una pequeña parte de un templo, con sus columnas y una gran puerta enfrente suyo custodiada por una mujer vestida con un kimono y portando una katana.

-¿Así, que esto es la puerta al Mundo Espiritual? Pregunta Goku a Kami-Sama.

-Cierto. Son Goku, estas aquí para afrontar otro gran reto en tu vida. –Contestándole.

-¿Y de que se trata? Sabes que no puedo hacer esperar mucho a mis compañeros. Pronto los Guerreros del Espacio llegaran a la Tierra y debemos hacerles frente.

-No te impacientes discípulo mío. Todo tiene su explicación. Ahora debes acercarte a Izuko, Guardiana de la Puerta y responder a su pregunta.

ooooo

De vuelta a Capsule Corp.

El equipo de superhéroes esta pendiente de Chichi, su preocupación por Goku se extiende a sus más allegados, mientras Ten Shin Han y Chaoz miran al resto sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Ten Shin, no solo estoy preocupado por Goku, ¿que sera de nosotros si no nos aceptan? Tenemos a la Hermandad detrás de nosotros. -Pregunta preocupado Chaoz.

-Cierto, tarde o temprano sabremos de ellos. A nuestro sensei no le gusto que lo abandonásemos. -Contesta Ten Shin.

La conversación es interrumpida por una explosión que proviene de el exterior del edificio, todos se alertan de ello y se preparan para salir. En el exterior de Capsule Corp. podemos ver a un cíborg, con su brazo-cañon humeante, gritando.

-¡Salid fuera traidores! ¡Sabemos que os escondéis aquí!

Acompañando al cíborg, el letal asesino conocido como Tao Pai Pai, están Tsuru Sennin, líder y sensei de la Hermandad de la Grulla, una mujer de armas tomar apodada Launch, un enorme hombre de grotesco aspecto e igual higiene al que llaman Bacterian y el Rey Chappa, monarca del místico reino de Mifan.

ooooo

De vuelta al Palacio Celestial.

Kami-Sama, guardián del la Tierra, ha dejado atrás a Son Goku, este debe cumplir con su destino. Sumido en sus pensamientos en la soledad de su hogar es interrumpido por cuatro sombras que le acechan.

-¡Vosotros! -Grita sorprendido el dios.

Pero reacciona tarde, ya que es engullido por estas dejando aun más solitaria su morada.

ooooo

En las afueras del edificio Capsule Corp.

Los miembros de Dragon Force luchan ferozmente contra la Hermandad de la Grulla. No dejaran que estos se venguen de sus antiguos miembros.

-¡Ten Shin Han! ¡Chaoz! En la Hermandad se castiga la traición con la muerte. -Grita Tsuru Sennin lanzando un rayo desde su dedo.

Los ex miembros de la Hermandad esquivan de un salto el ataque de su antiguo maestro. Ten se eleva por los aires y realiza varios movimientos con sus manos hasta formar un triangulo por el que consigue apuntar con su tercer ojo a su antiguo maestro, todo esto acompañado de un mantra.

-¡Ki - Ko - Ho!

Un rayo de luz se extiende de sus manos impactando a los pies de Tsuru Sennin, quien salta por los aires por la fuerza generada tras el choque. El líder de la Hermandad tardara unos segundos en poder incorporarse.

-Lo siento maestro. Estamos decididos a no volver. Debería entenderlo.

A unos pocos metros, la chica rubia, Launch no puede dejar de dibujar una sutil sonrisa al ver como Ten Shin logra poner en jaque a su líder. Eso no le impide seguir disparando con su fusil a Krilin quien logra esquivar todas sus balas con una asombrosa agilidad.

-Bien, soldadita. He podido esquivar esto. ¿Tu podrás esquivar esto? -Lanzando su disco destructor de energía.

El letal haz se dirige contra su oponente y consigue cortar en dos su arma de fuego y seguir su trayectoria acercándose a otro de los participantes de la contienda lo justo para cortar algunos cabellos de la coleta de Tao Pai Pai.

-Buf... Por los pelos. -Suspira Krilin.

Kame Sennin, quien ha adoptado su musculosa forma, logra parar los precisos golpes de Tao Pai Pai con sus enormes manos con asombrosa facilidad.

-Estilo grulla versus estilo tortuga. Como en los viejos tiempos. -Comenta Kame Sennin.

Mientras en otro punto de este improvisado campo de batalla en el que se a convertido el terreno de Capsule Corp., Yamcha es agarrado con una fuerza descomunal por el maloliente Bacterian. Una explosión de energía, provocada por un rayo, libera al incauto de su agónico abrazo. Un humeante gigantón cae al suelo.

-¡Eso si que a sido un buena explosión! -Exclama Bulma, enfundada en su recién estrenada tecno-armadura, aún con el brazo alzado y la palma de su mano abierta humeante.

-Chicos... ¡Veamos de que es capaz mi nueva armadura!

CONTINUARA...

Bien... Aquí termina el capitulo 2. Todavía me quedan un poco cortos.

Se que todavía no tengo muchos lectores pero me gustaría trasladaros algo de la historia para saber vuestra opinión. En este capitulo he separado a Son Goku del resto del grupo. ¿Creéis que merecería un fic propio contando su propias aventuras? Si re-ordeno un poco algunas ideas podría ir en su propia serie aunque también lo veríamos por aquí. Si Wolverine o Superman pueden...

Espero extender más la idea de Animeverso. Pronto subiré un one-shot que muestre un poco más de esta idea.

Gracias por leerme.


End file.
